Sunlight on My Face
by Heather Cat
Summary: This perfect day in this perfect house with Cloud; it was happiness and she never wanted to let it go." CloudTifa summer piece.


**Sunlight On My Face**  
  
_I'll lay right here forever  
Stand right here for hours  
As the clouds fly overhead  
I'm watching me  
Watching as the world passes by  
Just to feel the sunlight on my face  
_  
The morning sun was warm, and as Tifa stepped out onto her front step, she smiled and felt it warming her to the bones. Lifting her hand to shade her eyes, she looked out across the garden and the walkway. Birds flitted overhead, trilling and calling to one another. Blue skies and the occasional white cloud added the perfect touch to the day.  
  
On impulse, Tifa kicked off her sandals and stepped onto the brick path. The stones glittered in the light, and burned the soles of her feet. With a short laugh, Tifa hopped off of the path and into the green grass. Refreshingly cool, and still slightly damp from the early morning dew, the grass brushed against her legs sending shivers up the back of her spine. She laughed again, and wanted nothing more than to just lie back in the grass and watch the clouds as they rolled past overhead, maybe with a glass of lemonade to top it off. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked around and surveyed the gardens lining her home. Filled with early summer flowers already, they were bursting with yellows, pinks, violets and every other color of the rainbow. It had taken a lot of work to get them looking like that, and there was almost nothing she took more pride in. Bending down to pick a perfect June rose, she deftly avoided the thorns and chose a pale pink one. Smiling softly as she examined the soft beads of dew on the tips of the petals, she hummed a bright tune to herself as she stepped back over to the front door and swung it open.  
  
The brass knob turned in her hand, and she began to sing quietly as she walked through the front hallway, closing the door behind her. Moving into the kitchen, Tifa quickly filled a handy tall glass with water, depositing the rose into it before placing it on the kitchen table. With a brief nod of approval, she turned to the window above her sink and opened it to feel the summer breeze.  
  
Today she'd put on her favorite long skirt; black with roses, as well as a matching deep rose colored top. Her hair was done up in a swift Wutaian know, cascading down her back in the way she knew Cloud loved. The outfit offset her large ruby eyes, and she gently unfolded a tablecloth fresh from the wash before lifting the vase, spreading the cloth carefully and repositioning the rose. When it was done she smiled at a simple job well done.  
  
Tifa didn't much feel like making breakfast this morning; it was too beautiful outside. The smell of the flowers all around the house filled the kitchen, and Tifa felt peaceful, but full of energy. Maybe she and Cloud could walk down to the village this morning and pick up something to eat there. It was a perfect day to visit the market, and maybe to just set up a picnic in one of the nearby fields.  
  
The sound of footsteps on the staircase alerted her to Cloud's presence, and she continued to smile as Cloud walked around the corner. He wore a casual blue shirt that he'd obviously just put on, and he rubbed at his eyes while yawning. Tifa's smile inched a bit wider to see his hair sticking out at ever so slightly odd angles. She'd always known there was something she loved about mornings.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Strife."  
  
Cloud matched her smile moving forward to take her hands.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Strife."  
  
He pretended to take a moment in examining her, and Tifa stood back to let him pass judgment. Cloud did his best to keep a serious look on his face, but could not quite contain the mischievous smile. Tifa laughed.  
  
"So, do I pass inspection?"  
  
Cloud made an indecisive noise before returning to staring into her eyes.  
  
"Well Mrs. Strife, I have come to the conclusion that I'm only married to the most beautiful woman in the entire world."  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
Tifa laughed, and Cloud pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood together, next to the window for a few moments before Cloud pulled away, obviously having noticed something.  
  
"You know, Tif, the kitchen smells amazing this morning, but there's one thing I don't smell."  
  
Tifa smacked him lightly on the arm, with a short laugh.  
  
"You can't always expect me to do all the work, Cloud Strife. You have to do your share of the manual labor too." Cloud gave her a hurt look.  
  
"You know I'd love to, Tif, but you remember what happened last time I tried to help you. As I recall, breakfast didn't actually end up getting made that day." He grinned again. "Not that I wouldn't mind doing that again, but I'm kind of hungry..."  
  
Tifa laughed and tugged at his hand.  
  
"Actually, I thought maybe we could walk down to the village together, and get breakfast there. It's so perfect outside today. I just thought it would be a great way to spend the morning together." She gave him a thoughtful look. "After you fix your hair, of course."  
  
Cloud looked up before laughing ruefully. He gave Tifa's hand a last squeeze before letting go.  
  
"Will do. Thanks for the heads up." She turned to leave the kitchen, pausing just before disappearing back around the corner. "I'll be right back, and then we'll go, alright?"  
  
Tifa nodded, and Cloud vanished towards their downstairs bathroom. Tifa couldn't help but smile, and she just stood a moment before moving towards the front door. She knew the feeling inside of her, and she never wanted to let go of it. This perfect day in this perfect house with Cloud; it was happiness.  
  
Tifa slid her sandals back on, looking around for her purse. It hung from a nearby peg, and she slipped it on easily across her shoulder. She heard a door swing open down the hall, and once again Cloud appeared, though this time he winked at her as he came towards the door. Passing by, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he attempted to slide his shoes on at the same time. Tifa laughed, and tried half heartedly to get away.  
  
Eventually they were out the door, moving down the front walk hand in hand. Cloud couldn't help but feel equally happy as the wind ruffled his hair and the sun made everything bright and soaked with warmth. Feeling spontaneous, Cloud spun around, surprising Tifa, to stare at the house as he continued to walk backwards. He raised his hands in a melodramatic gesture.  
  
"Look at this place! The epitome of beauty and loveliness!" He shot Tifa a sideways glance. "But wait, it can't be! Not since she'd already walking beside me."  
  
Tifa laughed, stopping, and stood on her toes to reach up and wrap her arms around Cloud's neck. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning to walk backwards with him. Smiling, he moved his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer as they continued their walk. Cloud watched the house as they slowly put more distance between them and it.  
  
"Isn't this what we always wanted, Tif?" Tifa looked up at him, wondering at the whimsical question.  
  
"Of course, Cloud. You're all I ever really wanted."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Laughing Cloud suddenly spun around, catching Tifa by surprise. Sweeping his arms behind and under her, Cloud easily caught her up into the air against him.  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
Shouting and laughing, Tifa struggled only slightly.  
  
"Careful," Cloud warned, "Or I might drop you..."  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
Cloud smiled evilly.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well, than, maybe I should offer you something that would make it worth your while to carry me a little longer."  
  
"And what, pray tell, might that be?"  
  
Reaching an arm around the back of Cloud's neck, Tifa pulled his lips down to meet hers in a full kiss that lasted quite a while. When they pulled apart, Cloud looked like he was fully convinced.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Why don't you let me carry you for a bit more, and then we can try that again."  
  
Tifa laughed, resting her head against Cloud's chest.  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
Turning back around to actually face the right way, Cloud continued to walk, smiling quietly, neither of them speaking for a while. The warmth of the sunlight made everything seem full of life, and the warmth of each other made the two of them just want to enjoy the moment. The house finally disappeared out of sight, as Cloud started down the hill that would lead towards the town.  
  
Fields stretched out to their right while a forest wound its way along on the left; dandelions, violets and clover were everywhere filling the landscape with color. In the distance, golden stalks of corn rustled slightly in the wind, and everywhere was the feeling of contentment now that summer had finally arrived.  
  
As they capped a small rise on the downward slope of the hill, Cloud and Tifa watched as the village rose up below them, small but beautiful too. The houses, shops, the inn and the sprawling layout of the village made it look like a festival of bright colors. Tifa laughed and elbowed Cloud as a sign that she wanted to get down, and to her happy surprise he let her go without a fight. Looking down over it all, Tifa imagined sitting at a table on the patio at the small café with Cloud, then exploring the market stalls with him while hunting for something new and amazing. The day was full of promise. Not really looking back, she took hold of Cloud's hand before staring down.  
  
He followed her a few steps, but Tifa could feel the reluctance. Frowning, she turned around to see what the problem was and was just in time to see a strange look across Cloud's face. He hid it almost instantly, replacing it with a smile.  
  
"Come on, Tifa, I've got an idea. I'm not really hungry after all, so why don't we go exploring in the woods today instead? Or how about I make you lunch back at the house, my treat?"  
  
Tifa frowned, slightly concerned.  
  
"Cloud... what's wrong?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong!" He laughed, and Tifa's frown deepened. "I just don't feel like being in town on such a great day, that's all."  
  
He turned around and started back up the hill, pausing only to give Tifa a chance to catch up. Not really wanting to press the issue, but genuinely worried, Tifa grabbed hold of his hand to stop him. Cloud stopped, but reluctantly. Tifa walked around in front of him, and looked up into his face.  
  
"What is it Cloud? Please tell me."  
  
"I told you, it's nothing. Don't be stupid and worry about me."  
  
"But I am worried, Cloud. I love you and if something's the matter I want you to tell me. We've been living here for three weeks now, and you only ever go down to the village if you absolutely have to. I just don't understand."  
  
Cloud looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. Looking at the fringe of trees, an idea occurred to him. Grabbing on to Tifa's hands, he pulled her off the path and towards the forest.  
  
"Come on Tifa! There's something I've been meaning to show you!"  
  
"Cloud, wait...!"  
  
She followed Cloud, trying to keep in step as he led her into the woods. The light reached even in here, too, filtering between the trees to create a green world filled with streaks of gold. Tifa looked around in wonder, feeling the cool shade of the trees wrap around them except for the occasional bean of light that cut through the canopy overhead. All around them the world was filled with the sounds of birds, and creatures that called the forest home. Squirrels climbed the rough bark of trees while rabbits darted out of the path of the two rapid travelers. Cloud never stopped, and Tifa did not have a chance to ask any more questions.  
  
Cloud's way seemed to wind up the hill and into the deeper trees. He seemed to know where he was going, however, so Tifa followed without hesitation although she was still felt the worry fluttering about. She was breathless, though, as she watched a beautiful deep orange and black butterfly flit through a patch of sunlight, intense patches of gold and green shining dazzlingly when hit.  
  
Abruptly, Cloud stopped and Tifa almost ran into him where he stood. Quietly, though, he went forward again, leading her almost tenderly into the clearing they'd come upon. It was, without doubt, the most beautiful thing Tifa had ever seen.  
  
Full of plush green grass and sunshine, the clearing hid a small trickling stream in one corner that sparkled and babbled in the light. Clear and pure blue, it reflected the sunlight back in incredible patterns that danced over the trees around them as well as Cloud and Tifa's faces. Next to it, a huge tree grew, much taller and wider than any of the other trees in the area. Thick, straight branches reached op towards the sky, throwing shadows in a broad circle that offered shelter from the heat. Coming up behind it, Cloud pressed a finger to his lips before proceeding forwards. Equally carefully, Tifa followed.  
  
When they were along side the tree, Cloud gestured for Tifa to stay where she was, holding out a hand to tell her to stay back. Taking another few steps forward to clear the tree, Cloud bent down silently, and picked up a twig from the ground. With a last glance back at Tifa, he took the two ends of the twig in each hand and snapped it.  
  
In a second, hundreds of butterflies rose out of the grass, startled from where they'd been. Tifa stared in wonder as dozens upon dozens of them spiraled up into the bright blue sky, each one flashing different, brilliant colors as the light shone on their wings. Not able to hold it back, Tifa laughed with pure joy, and taking Cloud's hand once more she ran out into the middle of the clearing, stirring up more of them until everything was a mess of incredible color. Unable to stop laughing, Tifa let go of Clouds hand and, holding out her arms, twirled in a circle as butterflies of every imaginable color brushed past her face.  
  
Too soon, though, it was over. The butterflies disappeared into the sky and forest, leaving only the memory of the color and the magic behind them. Tifa watched them go, eyes wide. Cloud just smiled.  
  
"They'll be back. They always are."  
  
Tifa turned to him.  
  
"Cloud, how did you find this place?  
  
"By accident, actually, when we were all building the house. Yuffie and Cid convinced everyone to go down to the village to buy champagne, but I decided to stick around. As soon as I saw it I thought of you."  
  
Tifa smiled, but it was tinged with something besides happiness.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Cloud." They shared a smile for a few seconds. "But Cloud..."  
  
He turned his back on Tifa again, staring out at the tree and the little brook. He looked down after a moment.  
  
"Doesn't it seem odd to you...? No, I suppose it wouldn't." He was silent for a minute. "Everything's perfect, Tif."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing, Cloud? I don't understand."  
  
She took a step towards him, but stopped again when he started to speak.  
  
"It's all... The house is perfect, the town is perfect, the summer is perfect, you're perfect. This life is perfect!" He spun around to face Tifa, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Tifa, this is everything I've ever wanted, but it's all a dream. And I'm so afraid of waking up." Tifa's eyes reflected her surprise, horror and compassion.  
  
"Cloud, it's not..."  
  
"What else am I supposed to think? Has anything ever been this perfect for any of us, Tif? How can life ever be this good? How can anyone be as amazing and beautiful as you?"  
  
And suddenly, he was on his knees, crying. Not understanding, only ever having seen him cry once in his entire life before, Tifa was beside him in an instant.  
  
"Cloud, sshh, it's okay, Cloud."  
  
She held him tightly, almost afraid to let go.  
  
"I see you and hold you, and I know that soon I'm going to wake up in my real life that doesn't have any of this and it terrifies me." He held Tifa's hand so tightly she could barely feel it. "Every time I see the village I feel like I'm on the edge of losing it all, and I don't want to let go."  
  
To her utter and complete surprise, Tifa found she was crying too.  
  
"Cloud, it's not a dream. It's real. All of it. It's all real."  
  
And then she kissed him, wanting to prove to him that she wasn't going to vanish the second he turned his back on her, wanting him to know she'd never leave him. The fact that the person who'd always seemed strongest to her could feel like this burned inside her, and not bothering to stop the tears she wrapped her arms around Cloud and just held him as tightly as she was able.  
  
Slowly, quietly, Cloud's breathing slowed but he did not let go of her. They stayed together, letting the sun and the light wash over them so that the day was part of the moment.  
  
Ever so gradually, Tifa sat up and looked into Cloud's face. His blue eyes were watching her, and she stared back into them.  
  
"Whatcha' thinking about?"  
  
"You," said Cloud simply.  
  
"Fascinating subject matter, really."  
  
Tifa pulled apart a little, but only enough so that she could lie back in the grass. It was tall, and stretched down on the ground it looked like it almost reached the sky overhead. Cloud watched her for another moment before slowly lying back and watching the clouds with her.  
  
Silence for a moment, then:  
  
"I love you Tifa."  
  
"I love you too, Cloud."  
  
"Don't ever go away."  
  
"I won't. Not ever."  
  
Resting one hand on his stomach, Cloud reached out and found Tifa's hand, still lying in the grass with green and blue blurring on the edges of vision. They held hands tightly, both smiling quietly as they stared up into the sky, letting the sunlight beat down all around them.   
  



End file.
